


San vs Wooyoung

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Wooyoung says he gives the best blowjobs but San would care to disagree. Their way to solve the argument? Have Yeosang choose.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	San vs Wooyoung

"Yeosang's lips are so sexy." Wooyoung sighed as he was looking at Yeosang drinking his smoothie while he talked with Jongho. They were sitting at a different table, working on Jongho's surprise party for Mingi. 

"He gives some really good blowjobs." San agrees. 

"Ew gross." Seonghwa said. "Do you two ever shut up?" 

"About our boyfriend? Never." Wooyoung smirked. "But I give the best blowjobs babe." 

San chuckled. "Funny, I give the best." 

"You're joking." Wooyoung said. "You can't possibly believe that you give the best. I have blowjob lips for crying out loud." 

"Blowjob lips?" Hongjoong asked as he sat down. "You know what I don't want to know." 

"Yeosang leaves them for ten minutes and they're acting like this." Yunho said. 

"I give the best blowjobs." San said. 

"Liar." Wooyoung said. 

"Why does someone have to be better?" Mingi asked. 

"Yunho, who gives the best blowjobs out of you three?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Mingi." Yunho answered. "Jongho would fully agree." 

"That's why someone has to be better Mingi." Wooyoung said. 

"I'm the best." San said. 

"I make you and Yeosang cum way quicker than you ever do." Wooyoung said. 

"That doesn't mean you're the best." San said. Mingi just sighed at those two. 

"You know what fine, let's have Yeosang settle this." Wooyoung said. "But don't cry when he picks me." 

"Deal." San said. "And you'll be the one crying." 

"I hate you both." Seonghwa said. Wooyoung and San just blew kisses at Seonghwa in response. 

* * *

"So we need a favor baby." Wooyoung said as him and San walked into their shared bedroom and laid on the bed with Yeosang, who was playing on his phone. 

"What's up?" Yeosang asked, not looking up from his phone. 

"We want your opinion on something." San said. "To settle our argument." 

"Okay?" Yeosang asked. 

"We want to know who gives the best blowjobs." Wooyoung said. That caused Yeosang to look up from his phone. 

"What?" Yeosang asked. 

"Which of us gives the best blowjobs?" San asked. 

"I don't know, it's been a little bit since I've gotten a blowjob from you two." Yeosang shrugged. 

"Then let's refresh your memory." Wooyoung smirked as he got between Yeosang's legs. 

"What do I get out of this?" Yeosang asked. "Because I feel like I'm going to end up with only one boyfriend." 

"Just a butt hurt boyfriend and a victorious boyfriend." Wooyoung smirked as he pulled Yeosang's sweats and boxers off. San pulled Yeosang's t-shirt off as well. 

Yeosang shook his head as he put his phone on the nightstand as Wooyoung began moving his hand up and down Yeosang's dick, getting him hard. Yeosang bit his lip as Wooyoung began sucking on the head. San was enjoying the show even if he probably wasn't supposed to. Wooyoung slowly began to lower his mouth, taking more of Yeosang's dick in his mouth. Yeosang closed his eyes, moaning as Wooyoung bobbed his head, every once in awhile running his tongue up the underside of Yeosang's dick. Yeosang lifted his hips, trying to thrust into Wooyoung's mouth only to have San hold his hips down. 

"Can't do that today baby." San whispered in Yeosang's ear. "You have to cum from Wooyoung's sucking not from you fucking his mouth." 

"Fine." Yeosang huffed as he looked down to see Wooyoung had paused and was looking at the two of them. Yeosang groaned at the sight and laid his head back down as Wooyoung started to bob his head again. 

Yeosang moaned loudly at Wooyoung sucking harder, he felt his dick twitched before he came into Wooyoung's mouth. Wooyoung swallowed before sitting back and smirking. Yeosang's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Wooyoung knew he was going to win. There was no way San could beat him. 

"Try beating that." Wooyoung smirked, switching places with San. "Should've timed me, that was fast." 

"Oh shut it." San said, rolling his eyes. "Watch and learn." 

"You need a minute baby?" Wooyoung asked, brushing Yeosang's hair out of his face. 

"No." Yeosang breathed. "I'm fine." 

"Good." San smirked, sucking on the head of Yeosang's dick and using his hand to jerk him off. The difference between San and Wooyoung's blowjobs were that San was usually sloppier than Wooyoung, while Wooyoung usually wouldn't try to deepthroat their dicks, San would. And that's exactly what he did, as soon as Yeosang was half hard, he took all of Yeosang into his mouth, deepthroating him. 

Yeosang choked on his moan, grabbing the back of San's head. Wooyoung moved Yeosang's hand. 

"Can't do that either baby boy." Wooyoung said, holding Yeosang's hand. 

"You both fucking suck." Yeosang growled before a moan slipped out as San continued. Yeosang arched slightly as his dick twitched in San's mouth before he came again. 

"For the record, you didn't make him cum quicker, he was already warn out from my blowjob." Wooyoung said looking at San. 

"Whatever you say." San winked at Wooyoung. Yeosang got his clothes back on as San laid on his other side. 

"You two are something else." Yeosang chuckled. 

"So who was best?" San asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"You're both great." Yeosang said as he sat up. 

"But who was the best?" Wooyoung asked. 

"Oh it's cute you two think I was actually going to pick someone." Yeosang said before smirking. "I just wanted blowjobs from my hot and loving boyfriends." 

Before Wooyoung or San could say anything Yeosang was out of the room. 

"He played us." San said. 

"I shouldn't even be surprised." Wooyoung said. 

"Wanna fuck? We're both hard." San said. 

"You don't even have to ask." Wooyoung said. 

Yeosang chuckled from outside the door before walking away. At least they weren't fighting about who was better anymore. 

* * *

"Well" Yunho asked. 

"Well what?" Wooyoung asked. All eight of them were at Seonghwa and Hongjoong's. 

"Who did Yeosang pick?" Mingi asked. 

"Well we gave him both blowjobs and he tricked us and picked neither." Wooyoung said. 

"He got free blowjobs out of it." San said. 

Yunho chuckled. "How did he trick you?" 

"He said he couldn't remember so I said we could refresh his memory and he didn't stop us." Wooyoung pouted. 

"I don't think that's really tricking you two." Mingi chuckled. 

"You two are just too horny to turn down sucking your boyfriend's dick." Seonghwa said shaking his head. 

"You're one to talk. Hongjoong literally sucked your dick while we were all eating dinner once." San said. 

"And not to mention we were in a restaurant." Mingi said. 

"And you knocked over your water and the waitress was going to dry it off you and you had to push her away because she would have noticed Hongjoong's head between your legs." Yunho said. 

"You know I think it's time we all eat." Seonghwa clapped getting up, looking embarrassed. Hongjoong was sitting with his head down but there was no doubt he was blushing.

"Why don't you just say Yeosang gives the best blowjobs?" Jongho asked. Needless to say, they had forgotten their boyfriends were sitting a few feet from them in the living room and could hear everything. 

"It would be the truth you know." Yeosang smirked. 

"I think you give the best dick not the best head." Wooyoung said. 

"Debatable, I prefer my dick in you not in your mouth." San shrugged before he was sprayed with Seonghwa's spray bottle. "GOD DAMMIT SEONGHWA!" 

"NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Seonghwa screamed. 

"I love us." Mingi laughed. 


End file.
